


heart of glass

by mellifluous (TpLoz)



Series: June Drabbles [20]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M, Rebellion, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26111515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TpLoz/pseuds/mellifluous
Summary: Inseong is injured; the perfect opportunity for someone who wants him gone.(But Inseong isn't quite ready to be taken away from Jaeyoon just yet.)
Relationships: Kim Inseong/Lee Jaeyoon
Series: June Drabbles [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833460
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	heart of glass

**Author's Note:**

> Day 20: Subsystem Damage

“Shit, shit, shit,” Inseong muttered under his breath, his arm was crippled and the pain distracted him from the terror around him. 

Jaeyoon hadn’t noticed yet; too busy fighting some tough enemies. All Inseong could do was run back for cover, but he  _ couldn’t _ just leave Jaeyoon alone out here. 

“You think you can get away that easily,  _ outsider _ ?” 

_ Crap. _

A resistance soldier had snuck up behind him, and Inseong had nowhere to go. 

Inseong crouched behind one of the large rocks that littered the rugged landscape, it was one of the ones that hadn’t been blown up in the ongoing fight, but now Inseong was trapped with it at his back, the jagged edges poking into his back. 

“Fuck you,” spit Inseong. He wasn’t one to show fury, though Jaeyoon always told him that when someone really infuriated Inseong, he was quite a scary sight. Not to this greedy handed bastard, however. 

“Aw, is the little rebel pup scared? I better cull you before you wet your pants.” The soldier sneered. 

He emanated a smug, and dirty aura that made Inseong choke, his throat closing up. If Inseong’s arm wasn’t goddamn crippled he would have this government dog under his heel, but he couldn’t channel his magic like this. The danger of channeling it with one arm was too great. 

The soldier stepped towards him, a triumphant grin breaking out on his face. He brought his gun up and aimed it at Inseong. 

A quick glance to the left told inseong that Jaeyoon was still occupied and Inseong faced this soldier alone, without aid. 

Inseong tucked his crippled arm to his side, and raised the other, it glowed red and burned. Right before the magic shot out of his palm, the soldier’s smile faltered, realising that he hadn’t won this fight after all. 

The blast hit him, sent him back flying and Inseong took his chance to run, both of his arms aching now. 

“Inseong!” Jaeyoon ran by his side, a grim look on his face, “Do you need healing?” 

“Later! We need to retreat for now.” 

Jaeyoon ran with him away from the battlefield as an affirmative, but Inseong knew Jaeyoon would lecture Inseong later. 

-

“Do that again, and I’ll divorce you.” Jaeyoon said petulantly, arms wrapped around Inseong’s waist as Inseong petted his navy hair. Pieces of dirt were trapped between the locks, and Inseong carefully combed them out. 

“Sure you will, dirt boy,” replied inseong, lyrically. 

Jaeyoon sighed into Inseong’s chest, “We’ll get Seokwoo to heal you completely tomorrow.” 

“Seokwoo has enough on his plate tonight, and tomorrow. I’ll wait until he has rested.” 

Jaeyoon propped himself up and away from Inseong, brow furrowed. “Seong’, you-” 

Inseong touched his lips to the corner of Jaeyoon’s mouth, making him stall in his tirade he was no doubt about to embark on. “When he’s rested, Yoonie,” insisted Inseong as he guided Jaeyoon back down beside him. 

Jaeyoon huffed and kissed Inseong properly on the lips. 

“Fine. You win, even though you cheated.” 

Inseong laughed at his husband, and instead of replying, clutched him closer to his chest. 

The threat of loss had never felt so stark in Inseong’s life than it had today. Attachment brought fear, but it also brought happiness and Inseong prayed that he’d never have to feel that deep seated loss that he had once nearly felt with Jaeyoon, and would instead be granted endless and boundless happiness with him. That he’d never have to lose his husband, or be taken from him.

**Author's Note:**

> i reread this and oof,,, this was actually a cathartic piece for me after i lost one of my pet cats to a very persistent and horrible illness and those emotions from losing my poor babie just seeped _right _into this. i don't know what else to say about this drabble other than it's probably one of my favourites of the drabble collection Because it was very cathartic and what i needed.. also!! the title is me trying to encapsulate that feeling when you nearly(or actually) lose someone close to you and you and your emotions are just very sore, as if there's a literal physical bruise,,, okay yes that is it,, i will now shut up and tell my adhd brain to Be Quiet__
> 
> _  
> _speaking of adhd, she is the reason i Cannot for the life of me, keep a proper schedule running here!!! so sorry about that !!_  
>  _


End file.
